Internal combustion engines are often equipped with breathing systems to, among other things, decrease emissions and increase engine efficiency. The systems may include one or more turbochargers, one or more exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) assemblies, and other components. Valves and passages are commonly located throughout the systems to regulate fluid-flow between the exhaust breathing system components.